


I Know You Lie When You Say You Don't Love Me

by SeptemberCrypt



Category: My Chemical Romamce
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Weed, gee is a nerd, high!frank, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberCrypt/pseuds/SeptemberCrypt
Summary: I saw one of those 'Person A and Person B' posts on tumblr and just had to write this.*Person B was sitting down quietly reading a book*Person A: PERSON B!!!Person B: *Putting down their book* Geez! Person A! What's with- *Turned around*Person A: *Is right next to person B, and quickly kissed person B*Person A: *In shocked* You-





	I Know You Lie When You Say You Don't Love Me

It was the perfect day to just sit down and read a book. Day off from school, raining, and with your best friend smoking weed six feet away from you. Gerard loves hanging out with Frank, he really does, but sometimes he wonders _why_. Frank is considered ‘cool’ at school. He hangs out with the popular crowd. And Gerard is just a nerd that nobody pays much attention to.

He tears his eyes away from his book, well, _comic_ book, to look over at Frank. At first, back in sixth grade, he had no idea why Frank would want to talk to him, would want to be his friend. He was just Gerard and Frank was _Frank_.

“Could you be quiet for like, five minutes?” Frank was rambling on about something that Gerard tried to block out fifteen minutes ago. Frank isn’t usually this loud, only when he’s stoned out of his mind. The wonders of weed. Frank shoots him a dirty look, one that says ‘I’ll be quiet when I fuckin’ want to be quiet’. Five years of friendship lets you do that, read each other’s expressions.

Gerard goes back to his comic, trying to ignore his friend. It proves even more difficult when said friend starts singing Metallica at the top of his lungs. Thank god Gerard’s parents aren’t home, they’d surly come down to see what all the noise is about and find Frank’s stash of weed. Gerard just hopes his little brother is smart enough to keep his nose where it belongs. Upstairs. God knows how much of a tattle tale he is.

“Frank!” Frank shuts up, so Gerard goes back to X-Men. He can _feel_ Frank scowling at the back of his head but Gerard can’t bring himself to care. It’s finally quiet and he’s going to enjoy it.

“Gerard!” The noise startles Gerard, and he jumps, dropping his comic.

“Geez! Frank-“ He turns around to scold Frank, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when he finds lips on his own. He’s too startled to kiss back and too soon Frank is pulling away, a shit-eating grin spread wide across his face. Gerard stutters, trying to find the right words. “You-“ Frank _kissed_ him! Frank kissed _him._ Frank…is high. Frank is really fucking high and he didn’t mean it. “You’re high!” He points a finger at Frank, jumping up, out of his chair, and backing away a few steps.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Frank sneers, rolling his eyes.

“God, you’re such a bitch.” Gerard runs his hands through his hair, his lips still tingling.

“If anyone’s a dog here Gerard, it’s you.” He watches as Frank winks at him, blowing a kiss before bounding up the stairs. Gerard brings his fingers up to his lips, unable to explain why his heart is beating so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I could go somewhere with this if anyone wants.


End file.
